


Closing the Deal

by 87sighs



Category: Fresh Off The Boat (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica can’t deposit <i>maybes</i> at the bank, so she vowed to close a deal by any means.</p>
<p>“Honey, I have an idea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ femslash_today Cold Snap: Winter 2015 Porn Battle. Prompt: Fresh Off the Boat, Jessica Huang/Honey, real estate.

“We should make the house look and feel more…” Honey paused here, canting her head to the side as she searched for the right word. “More lesbian-y. Don’t you think?”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’ll be an easier sell if we make it appeal to women like them. Make it feel more like home.” Honey’s face lit up. “Oh! Maybe some flannel.”

Jessica unfolded her arms and patted her friend on her shoulder. “Honey, Honey, Honey. Flannel? In Orlando?” Jessica scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. “Besides, they are not lesbians.”

“They’re sharing a bed, Jess. And I’m pretty sure they wear each other’s clothes.”

“Yes, which is something we also do on Stephen King Murder Mystery Nights.”

“True.” Honey snaps her fingers. “Ok, what about when Alex always -”

“Which one is Alex? I’m sorry but you all still look so similar to me.”

“The shorter one. Dark hair.”

“Ah, yes. Continue.”

“Well, she always has her hand in Janine’s back pocket.”

Jessica smiled indulgently. “Perhaps Alex is a licensed masseuse, and Janine suffers from cramps in her buttock. It is a thing that happens,” she finished gravely.

Honey was still searching for a smoking gun when the pair in question pulled into the driveway.

By the end of the day, Janine and Alex had several firm maybes and another appointment to see more houses. Jessica can’t deposit _maybes_ at the bank, so she vowed to close a deal by any means.

“Honey, I have an idea.”

++

 

“Um, Jess…”

Honey squirmed where Jessica had her pinned to the door. Jessica’s sharp teeth nipped at Honey’s collarbone exposed by her unbuttoned shirt. She looked up at the blonde as her fingers dipped beneath the satin of her panties. Jessica smiled, her dark eyes shining with excitement.

“Jess, this isn’t what I expected,” Honey panted as Jessica parted her for the first time. The moisture gathering there had nothing to do with the Orlando humidity. It’s the adept hands of Jessica Huang. The woman is great at everything, really.

“Surely, _if_ these women are lesbians, they will be drawn to the scent of your arousal on a subconscious level.” Jessica teased a stiff nipple. She moved in a steady rhythm, and as Honey moaned with more enthusiasm Jessica realized that her own core quivered in response. She breathed deeply “It is very intoxicating,” she crooned.

After Honey reached her peak, Jessica pulled away slowly, pleased with her work.

Honey grabbed Jessica’s hand with both of her own. She tickled damp fingers then Jessica’s palm and settled on her racing pulse point.

“How about we also stage the bedroom?” She bit her lip, a thrill running through her as Jessica grinned. “I can return the favor.”

Glancing at the clock, Jessica nodded. “We do have time.”

++

 

A week later Jessica and Honey were sharing drinks at the bar when Deb slid over to them and asked for a business card.

“I’ve got a couple friends moving down from Chicago, looking to get their feet wet in a warmer climate, if you know what I mean.”

Jessica nodded seriously. “Yes, Deb. We do know what you mean.”

“Anyway, they’re nice gals like you. After Janine and Alex couldn’t stop raving about you, I knew you’d be the ones to go to.”

Jessica shared a smile with Honey before lifting her glass.

“It would be our pleasure.”

 

end


End file.
